Colored Kisses
by Sealeane
Summary: Matt tells Jeff a little known secret in a moment when he needs comfort.


Colored Kisses   
  
Don't own song. It's sung by Bette Midler   
  
I don't own any of the characters below:   
Jeff - Jeff Hardy   
Matt- Matt Hardy   
Beth- Jeff's real life girlfriend. Sorry to break some disillusions   
Torrie- Torrie Wilson   
Trish- Trish Stratus   
Amy- Lita   
Liger- Jeff's real life pet dog   
  
Pure fiction on my part. No harm intended.   
  
Warning- death involved (not of characters). If you tear up really, really easy have tissues at hand, please, if not then ...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Matt looked down at his brother as he lay crying on the hotel bed. He didn't know what to do but he did know it hurt him to see his brother hurt and Jeff was hurting really bad.   
Beth had phoned, in the middle of their UK tour to say she couldn't handle him being so far away 4 out of 7 days a week and now with him in the UK for two weeks, it was the final straw for her. Apparently she had found someone else, though she had been completely faithful to him, but she needed to move on with life, life with a guy who would be there for her.   
"Did you know that kisses have all kinds of colors?" Even Matt hadn't known where that had come from. In the back of his mind he knew what he was talking about but if Jeff asked him to explain he'd be damned if he could.   
"Huh?" Jeff looked up at him, blinking a couple of times as he tried to figure what painkillers the med. crew had prescribed Matt for the major bump he took in the ring earlier.   
"It's true." Matt nodded, himself not believing the conversation they, or rather he, was having. "Some pink, some white, some summertime green, and some just as orange as you've ever seen?"   
Jeff continued watching him, or blinking at him, depending on the way you look at it, as tears of pain and hurt, dried and were replaced with the want to laugh. Yet somehow, he kind of knew there was truth to what Matt was saying. When he thought of it, Beth's kisses were pink to him. They weren't red, like love was supposed to be. They were tainted with white, a color he had always linked with nothingness. Kind of how he saw his onscreen kisses with Trish and Torrie. Green were his first girlfriend's inexperienced ones. Orange were Amy's, always bringing sunshine to him and making him smile, and orange was made of red and yellow. Red for the love she showed him and yellow for the sister he saw in her.   
"Sometimes they're gold and bright as the sun," Matt didn't understand what he was talking about so he didn't expect Jeff to get any of it either, but he could see a look of comprehension. Drawing in a long breath he looked out at the darkening blue sky, somehow thinking of Liger and loyal he was, staying out all day but sure to return by the time the sun set. "And sometimes they're bluish when evening is done."   
"What color were Nanny's?" Jeff asked, his voice barely a whisper in the blackening room. He wasn't born when their grandparents were alive but Matt was. "And Grandpa's too?"   
"I think Nanny's were kind of silver like old wedding rings," Matt answered, thoughtfully looking through the darkness and into Jeff's green eyes. "And Grandpa's were speckled like butterfly wings."   
"Daddy's kisses are mostly tan, but maybe that's because he's all man." Jeff smiled, pushing his body up and leaning on his shoulders. Jeff had always had it in his mind that his dad was 'manly', he was slightly 'in touch with his feminine side', as Trish and Amy called it, and Matt was in between the two. "Auntie Melinda's are watery pale."   
"And old Uncle Todd's are white," Matt smiled at his brother's love for their Mom's sister and dislike for her husband. His searching eyes cut through the darkness and straight into Jeff. Not into his eyes but into his mind, body, heart and soul. "But Mommy's were like a rainbow when she kissed us goodnight."   
Jeff launched himself across the small space between the two beds as Matt answered his unasked question. Jeff, being only 2 years old when their mother died, didn't remember anything of her and Matt just gave him the best, if only, memory he had.   
  
  
Did you know that kisses   
have all kinds of colors?   
Some pink, some white,   
some summertime green,   
and some just as orange   
as you've ever seen?   
  
Sometimes they're gold   
and bright as the sun,   
and sometimes they're bluish   
when evening is done.   
  
Oh, my nanny's are silver   
like old wedding rings,   
and grandpa's are speckeled   
like butterfly wings.   
Daddy's kisses are mostly tan,   
but maybe that's because he's a man.   
  
Auntie Melinda's are watery pale   
and old Uncle Todd's are white,   
but Mommy's are like a rainbow   
when she kisses me goodnight.   
  
Song was sung by Bette Midler on the Rosie O'Donell show in 1996.   
'Who's Bette Midler?' you ask? Well, if you've watched the film 'Hocus Pocus', she's the fat one with ginger hair who sings 'I've put a spell on you'. She's also the lovely lady who sings 'Wind Beneath my Wings'.


End file.
